(1.) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluid machine.
(2.) Description of the Prior Art
There have been proposed fluid machines comprising two rotors mounted within a working chamber for rotation about parallel axes. One of the rotors comprises radially outwardly directed projections which engage within recesses within the other rotor. The present invention concerns fluid machines, that is, pumps or motors, of this type and it is to be noted that this type of machine differs from so-called gear pumps or motors which comprise two intermeshing toothed rotors. Prior designs of this type of machine have tended to be relatively inefficient in operation.
Prior designs of fluid machine of the type with which the present invention is concerned are described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 176,278 and 230,862. U.S. Pat. Nos 1,096,186 and 1,475,683 are examples of patents relating to gear type pumps or motors.